packs_and_tribesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Hero's Path
This is now an add-on story. If you have one of the 'Journeying Heroes', you may leave a chapter after the previous one, HOWEVER, it must fit with the storyline. (Unless it's one of the earlier chapters where we're kind of introducing the chracters. Up until they meet at The Island, you're free to do whatever.) (For the beginning chapters, here is the invitation given to the selected travelers: Dear (Insert Name Here), we are pleased to inform you that you have been invited to a dinner party, located on Isla Strawgohs (Off the northern coast of the BloodSeeker Pack territory). We will begin at 6 o'clock sharp, and expect you and your colleagues to be on time. Wishing you speed and happiness, Horcrux Gimbles the III Characters (Including Ones That Were Only Mentioned) If you want your characters to be in this story, ask below! To see more information on The Heroes, please go to their page- The Heroes. The Journeying Heroes: *GoldenShade *Saffron *Algae *Wind Storm *Flash *Wisteria *Bluestar The Heroes (Just add them here if you make some) *Horcrux *Sable (Invited Guest) Other Characters *NightStrike *Seastorm Summary ---- "Heroes are not born. They are created from the spirits of every creature who wish to look towards the brighter sides of things." Tensions are rising between the Packs and Tribes- first minor battles, and then an all-out war. Hundreds of warriors are dying, and, to make matters worse, an evil is rising from under their noses. GoldenShade, a young SwiftClaw warrior, runs away from his Pack in an attempt to escape the chaos. But, his dreams of a peaceful life away from the heat of battle are soon crushed as he is swept into yet another battle- one that only he and the other heroes can stop. Before they know it, the young warriors set out on an epic journey to kill an even larger threat, one that could destroy both worlds, with a hunger for power and glory. Along the way, they face many challenges and difficulties, with one thought drifting through their minds. What does it take? An Invitation (Kitagon) ---- The large patch of plains were silent as the SwiftClaw warriors crept through the tall grasses. On most days they'd be hunting, marching home with huge mice in their jaws, the warm summer breeze whipping through their fur. But not today. Today was a day of blood and losing. At least, that was what one warrior thought- a young male lion, his adolescence displayed in his short, untidy mane. Amber eyes darted back and forth, alert for the enemy that could rip his throat out any minute. Beside him was another lion, her pelt an unusual tawny brown color, with eyes like a frozen ocean. She dug her claws through the soft earth as if she was imagining it was her enemy's spine, her tail lashing angrily. "BlossomFrost?" The male whispered. The she-lion appeared to be in some sort of trance. "BlossomFrost?" He repeated, only to get more silence from his companion. Letting out a sigh, he turned towards the direction where his leader was standing. She stood there, silent, obviously waiting for the enemy like the rest of his pack. Category:Kitagon's Stories Category:Pages that are WIP Category:Stories Category:SwiftClaw History Category:Wind Diver History Category:Singing Storm History